1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motor and a stage device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-74976 discloses a linear motor that allows for biaxial driving in X and Y axes.
This linear motor includes a field magnet and an armature. The field magnet includes a first magnet row and a second magnet row. The armature includes a first armature coil row and a second armature coil row. The first armature coil row is opposite the first magnet row of the field magnet, while the second armature coil row is opposite the second magnet row of the field magnet. The first magnet row includes a plurality of opposing pairs of first magnets. The opposing pairs of first magnets are disposed between a pair of planar field magnet yokes of the field magnet along the X axis direction. The second magnet row includes two opposing pairs of second magnets disposed to one side of the first magnet row in the Y axis direction (on the yoke open side). The two opposing pairs of second magnets form two rows along the Y axis direction.